Steel Heart
by Doc-LeeE
Summary: I loved him, but he destroyed me. I gave him everything, and he took nothing. He was only after revenge. What did I have to do to show that I loved him? That I would do anything for him? My once soft heart has turned to steel. Takes place during X-Men First Class.


**A/N: I sadly do not own this wonderful Marvels X-Men series. I do however own Emily Xavier. My own creation.**

 **This story will be RATED M….. there is a reason for that….. So if you are not of age (which I know many of you are) then do not read…**

 **The first couple of chapters may seem slow or bad, but please do not leave rude comments. If you do, then I will delete them and report that person. I have had to many people do that to me before.**

 **Every person on this website has the right to write what they want. They shouldn't be yelled at because they wanted to post something.**

 **So what I'm trying to say is, be nice… Please!**

 **Hope you enjoy my book!**

 **It follows the movie universe….**  
************************************************************************************

Prologue:

My name is Emily Xavier.

I am a mutant.

A derogative word if you ask me. Using this one simple word to define people that are slightly different. A word used to make those that aren't a "mutant" feel safe. To be able to name a person that is different. I hate how we have to hide, but in a way, we do it to survive.

Before I was accepting of who I really was, I tried to hide my true self. Keeping my abilities safely hidden all these years. I'm thankful that I had two amazing people to help and keep me safe. They are my brother Charles Xavier and friend who I think of as my sister, Raven.

They both have abilities as well.

My brother can read and control the minds of others. Which was so much fun as children. Always knowing where each other were, playing games with our parents. All though our parents didn't pay too much attention to us, so it was more fun for us.

Then there is my best friend/sister, Raven. Her ability is the ability to transform into other people. I beyond love this gift. To be honest I would take her gift over mine any day. She likes to argue with me over that though. We get into some pretty big fights over that. But as you know, friends who are really close soon make up and we act like it never happened.

But I can't see why she doesn't want her gift. To her it is something to hide not to show who she really is. Her true form is a blue body with scales, red short hair, and yellow eyes. I would always tell her she was beautiful, but she would never believe me. Before everything that happened to us, I would have never pushed her to believe in herself more.

Before, Raven and I were scared of our gift. Although now looking back at it, my ability wasn't that scary. To me though, someone who had a hard time controlling it, can take a toll on them. My ability is mimicry or absorption. I know, really? Your complaining about that power? How cool it would be to have multiple powers? When I was little, it was an ideal power. I was able to be connected to by older brother and I would never feel alone. But now, knowing what he feels and hears all the time, it can get to a person. So along with his training, I did the same as well, and am able to control his power.

Then everything changed when we entered the real world. It was hard just going to the store. When I walked by a person and slightly touched them, if they were a mutant, then I would copy their power for a couple of hours. And sometimes their powers were aggressive. But I find it strange that I have only been able to absorb my brothers power. I can copy Raven's but never use it again unless I touch her.

It was due to my power that I never ventured to far outside without my brother. If he was with me and Raven, then I would be okay. Knowing that someone was there for me. Lately though I have been able to go out and about by myself. I've gotten stronger at my ability and am not afraid of people anymore.

I still fear my gift. I'm afraid that one of these days, I will come across a mutant that has an extraordinary gift, a gift that I will not be able to control. I'm afraid that I will absorb it, as I have been doing lately. If this happens, I don't even know what I would do.

It wasn't until the one event in my life that I would have even gotten the strength to keep going.

And that reason is Erik Lehnsherr.

This one man would change my whole life for the better.

But would also destroy me.

 **A/N: I know this prologue seems bad, but I promise the rest of the story real be great!**


End file.
